Beautiful Beasts
by whispered angels
Summary: What happens when new twists appear on the set of the next Star Trek film.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Beasts:**

Chapter 1:

Ella-

Kyles and I had sat there, in our pajama's, on the couch, re-watching Star Trek for the who-knows-cajilianth time. We had made a video about Star Trek and sent it to the director of the movie. We would always joke around saying, "Maybe they will cast us as leading roles", "and I mean they should", "I'm perfect for Zachary Quinto" and "I definitely deserve to be Mrs. James T. Kirk".  
The last thing we had expected was the phone to ring on that Saturday morning in June. We could have never dreamed of being in Hollywood today. Could never even imagine the new twists and main characters for the new and improved Star Trek Enterprise.  
We had only ever wished on stars.  
Now, here we were, holding hands walking into a studio that had looked plain. Its four boxy colored walls had made the place tower over us. The single line of black letters above the entrance made me gasp. STAR TREK 2.  
"If I said pinch me I'm dreaming, would that be too cliché?" I asked my best friend. She nodded her head and pinched me anyways. I jumped from the shock looking at her face. Seeing the effort she was putting into seeming nonchalant about the whole thing, but I could see beyond all that. I could see the smile forming in her facial muscles and the shooting stars in her eyes. She was just as excited as I was.  
Our friendship was one built on heart break, but turned into the kind that will last millenniums.

"Let's go catch our dreams," I told my best friend as we walked in squealing like girls. I mean we were girls but normally way better than _this_. We were the girls you had to work to get and the ones you wanted to work for; but most of all we weren't the bimbo kind. We just have our moments.

"I'm nervous, Ella," Kyles whispered towards me.

"So am I," I smiled at her knowing at least this would calm her nervousness to a comfortable level; if that made any sense at all.

"Ladies you have arrived," a voice from in front of us made me jump.

"Yes, we have," I told the man I was assuming was the director. He reminds me of a jolly teddy bear, almost a Santa figure. Yes that's it, a bolding Santa. Makes sense, after all he did give us the best gift of all time.

I smiled to the Santa man and shook his hand, creating a contract for my new future. I was exhilarated.

Kyles-

I would never have even held my breath for a chance to be here. Here, on the set of the next Star Trek movie, with the love of my life and my best friend. This is definitely the things dreams are made of.

"Ella," I started to speak, finally. "What if I get too nervous and I embarrass myself?"

Ella simply rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I mean, it's just that," I continued, "this is everything to me and more." I had been doing happy dances the whole way here with Ella, but now I was actually here and my brain was officially mush.

"Kyles, we are so much better than this," Ella stated. "You want to be famous and so do I, this is our dream. So, we will go in there being ourselves. The self-conscious, out-going, contradictory, hypocrites we are." Ella looked at me for a second than smiled that huge grin of hers. She always said the meanest, perfect-est things at the best times.

"Shut up, Ella," I told her back to being my self. "Let's go rock their socks off."

We both laughed exuberantly as we entered the room filled with the other cast members.

Ella-

The double doors opened giving us the perfect entrance. Well, it would have been perfect, if only I wasn't a complete ditz and hadn't fell right when I entered.

I heard the gasps and the oh-so-hidden chuckles.

"Need some help," a deep voice asked me, reaching down his hand.

"Thanks," I said laughing at myself as I took his hand to stand. "Luckily I'm not wearing a skirt or that would have been all bad," I mumbled. I looked up at the man that had helped me. His crystal blue eyes sparkled with amusement. _God, he is so beautiful._ The slight bit of stubble surrounding his mouth was adorable. But that dirty blonde hair made him look like a god.

"Nice to meet you," he stated, still holding my hand. "The name is Pine. Chris Pine."

"Hi," I said walking past him with a smirk. I wanted him more than anything, but I was going to have one heck of a ride getting him.

Kyles-

"My name is Ella Danielson," Ella told the cast members as I walked past Mr. Pine and over to her.

"And I am Kyles Thompson," I finally chickened up. "Thank you for having us," I smiled.

"Welcome Miss. Danielson and Miss. Thompson," an amazingly familiar voice echoed through the room. When he stood it was like Atlantis had just been found. Was it just me or when he looked us over his gaze lingered a tad bit longer on me. No, that couldn't be. Could it? "I am Zachary Quinto, aka Commander Spock, at your service," he made a bow, gesturing for us to take a seat. _He is so cute!_

Ella and I took our seats. I watched as Chris held out her seat and her gaze. While Ella was flirting with her dream man I saw as Zachary kept looking over at me. Either I was imagining everything or it was all really happening like this. But to tell you the truth I didn't really care.

The director came over to stand by us, handing us our scripts. The rest of the meeting consisted of us talking and getting to know each other. I don't believe Ella or I looked at our scripts once. This was going to be quite… interesting.

When we got back to our hotel room there was a huge bouquet of white roses, orchids, and daises.

"Aw flowers," Ella walked over to the flowers on the table in our entrée way.

I walked into the kitchen to get me some water, I was dying of thirst. "You want anything, babe?" I asked my best friend.

"No thanks," she called from the other room. "'Can't wait to meet your characters as well'," Ella started reading the card from the flowers. "Yours truly, ZQ and Chris.'"

I choked on my water as we both ran towards each other. When we reach each other half way, squealing we fell to the floor. We then proceeded to talk about the entire day and everything revolving around it. I went to bed dreaming of tomorrow, and the love I hoped to find.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Beasts:**

Chapter 2:

Ella-

I woke up before Kyles, way before Kyles. I wonder if the crew members and cast are going to be okay with her sleeping patterns. I'm sure Mr. Quinto wont mind. I giggled to myself; I really do love my best friend.

I heard a knock at the door and headed towards it. Walking past the kitchen in my day old make-up, curls, my black short shorts and white hello-kitty tank top I yelled at the door, "Coming." I walked past the flowers showing a smile to the world.

"Yes," I said opening the door to look at a pair of gorgeous legs, three pink boxes, and drinks. "Umm…" I started when the legs walked in followed by Zachary Quinto. My eyes widened. _If that is Zachary, then that means those legs belong to…_

"Good morning, beautiful," Chris Pine said, placing the boxes on our counter. He turned around to face me, taking in every aspect of my morning self.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I screeched at him. I looked over at Zachary who seemed to be looking around the room, "Make your self comfortable. I'll go check on Kyles."

Kyles-

Why is my bed moving? Are we having an earth quake?

I opened one eye to see if the ceiling was about to crush me. No falling cement; just Ella.

"Ugh," I groaned turning my back to her.

"Breakfast is here," she was way to chipper in the morning.

"I don't care," I grunted out. Did it look like I cared?

Ella huffed and left the room. At least I thought she had. I hear a knock at the door and through one of my many pillows in that direction.

"Go away, Ella!" I yelled from under my cave of pillows.

"Well, I would, but I'm no Ella."

I jumped up in my bed at his voice. "Mr. Quinto," I gulped. I had just thrown a pillow at Zachary Quinto. "Um… Um…" I stuttered. This morning wake up call was so not working for me. I blushed.

"You can call me Zachary," he spoke coming closer to the bed. My heart beat increased, "You can even call me Zach if you would like." He continued, "After all we will be working very closely in the upcoming few years."

"Years?" I asked breathlessly.

He smirked; I didn't think he could do that. But Jesus it was working for him. "Yes, I plan on making this _movie_ last a very long time," and then he sat next to me and handed me coffee.

Was this nothing for him? I was nervous up the bazooka and here he was handing me coffee!

Zach-

She was absolutely gorgeous. Her strawberry hair was tussled up and her make up was smudged. She took my breath away. I didn't think it would ever be possible to think of someone this much in such a short period. But here I was bringing her breakfast, sending her flowers, and getting pillows thrown at me. I couldn't think of anything else I would rather be doing. Other than kissing her sweet, swollen from sleep, lips of course.

I didn't believe in magic, but I might for her. Kyles… What kind of name was that? But it was perfect. She was a tom boy who had a sexy side to her. She was unique and individual. And she would be mine. Some how some way I would have her… I hope.

We talked about nothing in particular the whole time. My eyes gazing at every inch of her I could. I let her fall asleep once more in front of me. And it was simple. The moment. The time. Her and I. Simple and right.

Chris-

She had entered the room telling Zach to go bring Kyles breakfast. Understandable. After all, it was completely obvious that he had a 'thing' for her. But Ella had NO reason to be ignoring me. I had never been treated as if I was insignificant before. For Pete's sake, I was Chris Flipping' Pine. This was inexcusable.

We were going to be co-workers, co-stars, _lovers. She_ could at least be friendly towards me.

All she did was dishes. She had eaten her breakfast in piece and then gone into her bedroom and came out in a baggy sweat shirt and jean shorts; which weren't any longer than the last pair of shorts she had been wearing. But I couldn't help looking at her sea of blue eyes and that milk chocolate hair I couldn't wait to get a hold of. She got me all hot and bothered without even saying anything, what was up with me?

Well, I was not going to stand for being dismissed any longer. I stood up walking silently over to her in the kitchen. I placed my hands on either side of her, trapping her against the counter. Her plate dropped and I leaned closely towards her ear. I felt her shiver before I even spoke. Now I definitely know she feels this unexplainable attraction too.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered against her ear, telling my angel for the second time today.

She simply shivered again.

"Now, honey, how would you normally respond in polite society?" I was pushing my limits. And I didn't mind.

"Good morning," Ella said, barely audible.

"What's my name, Ella?" I asked her, pressing myself closer.

She gasped, "Good morning," she gulped, "Chris."

She was gasping for air and I could have gone to heaven in my pants. Just from hearing my name on her lips. It was childish, and I was no longer a sixteen year old boy, I was a man.

"Ella," I whispered turning her to face me. We were so close, almost too close, but that was impossible she could never be too close to me. Then I heard a door open and she was gone. Gone faster than you could have said, "Punch it."

Ella-

"Oh my Jesus," Kyles gasped as the door closed behind the two men we had spent the morning with. "Did they really just?" She couldn't even finish her sentence. At least she could talk. I couldn't even do that much.

I nodded to her. That was all I could do. That almost what ever I didn't have with Chris definitely left me mushified. Mystified, confused, speechless, and oh-so-much-more in love than before.

"Did I tell you what Zachary said?" Kyles asked me totally and completely awake now.

"Nope," I finally managed to croak out a word. My voice sounded nothing like mine. Ugh.

"Kyles lifted an eyebrow than shook it off. We walked towards the living room and I sat in a daze. Holding my teddy bear I half listened to Kyles tell me all about Zach. She would just tell me again later. For now I would dream of kissing Chris for real. Next time. Maybe. No. Definitely.


End file.
